


Mending a Broken Heart

by kamixanami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU where soldier 76 is actually Hana's father and reaper is sombra's as well, Explicit Language, F/F, Talon D.Va, i put as underage but d.va is an adult i mean cmon???, som.va, sombra x d.va, will add tags as story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamixanami/pseuds/kamixanami
Summary: After the death of Hana's adoptive father, her life has been turned upside down. After her father receives a call from his previous organization, she decides to join. During Overwatch's reunion, a certain hacker has been causing trouble, and leads Hana to learn more of her father's death. After meeting the hacker to learn that she is the culprit's daughter, a rough start to a new relationship blooms, as well as the danger of enemies becoming lovers.After planning to rid the world of Talon, a new D.Va is born after a mission gone wrong, where she was handed to the enemy to play with.





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Kami :D  
> I've written a few fanfiction but I'm still a little rusty so please forgive me *bows*  
> This is my first fanfic on AO3, I've read plenty of fanfiction on it however so if somethings missing, im sorry lolol  
> The chapters will usually not be very long, unless something special happens haha  
> After realizing that this ship has so little content, i wanted to make a fanfic for you guys to read! Updates will be on my tumblr @Insaneotaku421 : http://insaneotaku421.tumblr.com/  
> thank you for checking this out ^u^

It started when Hana got careless.

She was still the lovable gamer girl, playing Starcraft and streaming for hours on end each day. One day however, it all changed. Her father, Jack Morrison, left for another mission. Hana knew he would live, that he would succeed, but today she was nervous. He smiled and hugged her, saying goodbye.

Hana didn’t know it would be the last.

She just smiled and waved, wanting to get it over with to continue playing. Her stream was waiting after all. She went back to her room, grabbing her phone to order a pizza and continue, shut in her room until the sun came up the next day. When he didn’t come back for a few weeks she started to panic. _Maybe he’s busy with his new promotion? Maybe he’s on his way and it’s just taking awhile? He’s fine, right? **He's fine**_

After a day, she got a call informing her of his death and her world began to crumble. She was 16, but she lived by herself anyway. During the next few painful months she noticed how empty her home was. It was only her, no pets and no close friends to share the place with. It was so stress-inducing; she eventually quit her streams for awhile. Everything was so much different without him. When she first found out about his death, she shut everything else in the world. One day however, she realized she didn’t even know how he left.

With a heavy heart, she started to search. Immediately after typing his name, thousands of headlines flashed in front of her. _“JACK MORRISON DEAD IN OVERWATCH BASE EXPLOSION,” “THE FALL OF OVERWATCH’S HERO.”_ After reading the articles, she discovered that not only had her father passed, but another man as well. She recognized the name immediately: Gabriel Reyes. She had heard from her father several times about the name, specifically her dad’s preferences of him. He was to be in command of Overwatch as well, but it instead went to the poster boy of the organization, Jack. She sighed and shut off her laptop, feeling sick from hearing the defined details of their deaths.

She held her stomach, feeling light headed. She had to find out who did it, she absolutely _had_ to. She glanced towards a picture of him, he was smiling and holding a bundle of blankets, looking at it with eyes full of love. Inside the bundle of blanket was a baby girl, with brown fuzz on top of its head. In another was a little girl with long dark hair grinning at the camera, raising a trophy from a gaming tournament. She was about 13 years old, her father with a proud smile and holding her on his shoulders. Although he looked noticeably older, he still had the same energetic look in his eyes. She reached the conclusion: she had to avenge him. It’s what he would do for her, and she wanted to make him proud one last time.

After 3 years of extensive military training, Hana Song became the legendary Korean soldier known as D.Va.


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana, now known as D.Va joins Overwatch after an email was sent from an unknown source. She meets the people that worked with her father, and new recruits like her. Shortly after the reunion, Lucio and D.Va discover a camera in Hana's bedroom air vent. After searching everyone's dorms and failing to find any more, a new mystery begins: who's stalking Hana?

           After getting the request to pilot a mech for the Korean Army, recruiting professional gamers after MEKA struggled to maintain its defenses during the omnic crisis. When she began to stream her combat operations to her fans, she became a lovable global icon. A month after another mission, she was laying down on the uncomfortable cots of her military base. While she powered up her portable gaming system, her phone chimed to her favorite song. As she hummed the tune and unlocked her phone, her notifications informed her of a new email.

"New email from 'UNKNOWN' : OW.mp4," her phone spoke with a monotone voice. Hana opened the file, a video of a man ( _a guy in a gorilla suit?_ she thought) talking about the past of Overwatch. As he spoke he pulled up a few pictures of Jack Morrison, her father. With each picture being shown in the video, her heart ached and she had to eventually look away after too many times. After a picture of her father and his teammates, he sighed and put it away. "You already know this... Look, the people already decided they were better off without us. They even called us criminals! They tore our family apart," he exclaimed as he looked down towards his desk. Hana felt her chest burn again after hearing 'Family.' He looked back up with a determined face and began to type. "But look at this! Someone has to do something about this!" Many pictures of children, families, omnics, everyone crying and alone during the war. "We have to do something!" he started. "We can make a difference again. The world needs us now, more than ever!" He tore his glasses and stared into the camera, grinning before the video ended. "So, are you with me?" When her screen was back at the opened email, she shut it off and placed it beside her cot. Her heart was hammering and she felt the color drain from her face. She had to do this. She had to do it for her late father.

She had to join this.

~

The ride to the base was not pleasant. Even in her private jet she felt nervous. Her heart was hammering as she closed her eyes and listened to Lucio's new album. Before she knew it the jet had already landed. She breathed in and out, reminding herself of who she was.  _I'm the legendary D.Va, I'm cool and calm and totally not nervous right now. I'm cool, **perfectly cool.**_ When she stepped out the jet's door, she chewed on her raspberry gum, blowing a bubble and putting her hands on her hips. She had on dark sunglasses, a bunny t-shirt, and pink jean shorts with lace underneath the folds where they ended mid-thigh. The bubble popped, sticking onto her lips when she saw someone she hadn't expected to be at the base. The man who had created the album she was listening to on the plane.

 _"D.Va!?_ No way! I didn't know you were here too! I saw on Twitter that you were traveling!" She grinned and took of her sunglasses. He had been talking to a man dressed as a cowboy ( _wow they really like to cosplay here,_ she thought to herself), but turned to Hana as soon as he saw the familiar star he'd met before. "Lucio! No way! Man, this day just gets better and better!" She ran down the steps and leaped into his arms, she caught her and laughed, happy to see a friend he knew in Overwatch. "Well, I ain't really into the gaming stuff but I sure have heard a lot about you, little lady." The cowboy tipped his hat and grinned. "The name's Mcree, Jesse Mcree." Hana snorted and let go of Lucio, checking out the cowboy from his spurs to his hat. "Oh my god, he's actually a cowboy. I've seen you before but I didn't think you were actually like," she pointed to his serape and boots, "this!" He laughed and hooked his fingers in his belt loops. "I get that a lot actually, but yes, I'm actually a cowboy." Lucio and Hana snickered, and Lucio snorted when Hana asked, "You're from Texas, right?"

Before he could answer, a flash of blue shot out from behind the cowboy, and after a millisecond a girl was on his back, taking the wind out of Mcree. Hana recognized her as Tracer. "Jesse! You're here! I was just talking to Genji and he said you were here and I thought 'What!? I didn't see him and I was here all day!' and then I asked Winston and he said that-" she was interrupted when Mcree stuck out a hand and regained his breath. "Wait wait, slow down. Did you remember to breathe?" After she giggled and hugged him tighter, he did the same. After an elbow from Lucio, he pointed to the door inside and smiled. Hana nodded and grinned as they walked away before they were caught up in the chatter from the two.

"The dorms are here, ours are next to each other. Cool, right?" Hana nodded and put her bags down, opening the door. A women's voice started as soon as she walked inside, startling Hana. "Welcome Agent Song, I am Athena, an AI created by Winston. If you need anything, please ask and I will be with you right away." Hana pulled her bags inside as Lucio waved and disappeared to his room. After setting up her many monitors, her computer, her bed, and many posters, someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Hana yelled as she plugged in her wifi from underneath the table. "Hi Hana! I'm Angela, I'm the medic here at Overwatch." After hearing Angela's sweet voice, her head popped up from the outlet, and she hit her head on the table. "Ow! Ah, sorry. You're Mercy, right?" Hana smiled and shook her hand, and the woman nodded and smiled back. Angela had on a yellow shirt, a black skirt, and a labcoat draped over her shoulders that hung to her knees. When Hana quickly looked down she noticed she also had on black heels and stockings. Hana could've sworn she also saw a halo on her head. "Yes, and I've heard so much about you as well," the doctor said, "If you'll come with me, I just need to get some data from you." Hana nodded and followed her out of the door. When they reached her office, she sat down on the table, the paper crinkling underneath her. After she took Hana's blood pressure, she noticed that there was someone else in the room. She turned her head, staring at the green cyborg sat in Angela's chair.

"Yo." He swung his legs and had a peace sign, noticing her watching. She waved and smiled, unsure of his mood and expression. She assumed he was nice enough. "You're D.Va, yeah? I've watched your livestreams before, nice mech." She guessed he was grinning from underneath the visor. She muttered a quick "Thanks" and looked away. He laughed and glanced toward the doctor, she was taking a sample of Hana's blood and rolling her eyes. "I've still got it, Dr. Ziegler!" He laughed and continued to meditate. After leaving Mercy's office, (receiving a reassuring pat on the back and "don't worry about him he's a total anime nerd, you can get him back for that.") she walked back to her dorm. On the way she had to walk on a path in the garden outside, where a dangerous robot was watering sunflowers with a bird on it's shoulder. _Aesthetic_ , she thought as she looked behind her and noticing a short man with a hammer, setting up a fence around a bed of flowers as another really big and loud man was laughing and carrying a pile of metal poles. She decided to talk to them when she had some coffee.

When she reached the room, she scanned her fingerprints and opened the door, where Lucio was waiting inside, nodding his head and humming along to his music. "Hey D.Va, you met everyone yet?" She shook her head, "Almost, I still gotta talk to the robot, the monkey, the loud guy, and the dwarf." She sighed and plopped down on her beanbag chair, as Lucio laughed and took off his headphones. "Very unique group, that's for sure," she added as she grabbed her pack of gum. Lucio reached for one too, grabbing a green apple pack and chewing his stick loudly. "Yup, but they're good people, you'll have fun here." She nodded and switched on her 3DS, ready to play some Pokemon Moon for the night, but on the reflection of the screen she noticed a flash of light from behind her. She felt her stomach drop, elbowing Lucio and passing the 3DS to him too, pointing to the reflection of the air vent. His eyes widened, nodding and getting up to stand toward it, just out of view. She watched, paranoid and her heart hammering. He quickly grabbed it and shut it off, sighing and rolling it around in his hands. It was a round device, with lens and a few letters and numbers on its side. They both looked at each other, nodding. _A camera._

"What the hell, man. Look at this!" He pointed to a painted skull on the side, it had triangles around its eyes, and an upside down heart for a nose. D.Va recognized it as a Mexican sugar skull for Day of the Dead, or Dia de los Muertos. "Are these in anyone else's room?" Hana asked. Lucio shrugged, opening her door to check his room too. After opening the air vent of Lucio's, Genji's, Mcree's, and Tracer's rooms, the concluded that it was only in Hana's room. "Dude. That's creepy as shit." Lucio shivered and stared at the camera. Lena, which Hana learned was Tracer's name, plucked it out of his hand and examined it. "Hey, this looks like Winston's! We gotta show him!" Before the two could respond, with a flash of blue she was gone. Hana dashed after her, Lucio close behind on his skates. When they both caught up, the scientist had already began to scan it and was typing away on his computer. "Well, it _was_ one of my cameras, but someone tampered with it." Lena frowned, but Lucio and Hana's eyes widened. "Wait wait, what was _your_ camera doing in my room!? Have you been spying on me before!?" Winston shook his head, glancing at the painted skull on the camera. "No, whoever did this stole it from my lab, painted on it, and put it only in your room." He turned to D.Va, taking off his glasses with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Agent Song, I'm sorry we had to meet on an unfortunate situation like this, but I _think_ someone's been stalking you, for awhile now too."

After walking out of the room, Lucio at her side and his expression somber. It quickly faded when Hana stared at him, her expression serious as she whispered to him, "Holy shit that guy is actually a gorilla."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the awkward ending lmao  
> i wanted to end it off with a joke after such a tense ending so i kinda just decided to have a "wtf d.va" moment.  
> Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving kudos, stay awesome ;D


	3. Introductions and Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana grows paranoid after the discovery of the mysterious camera in her room. While she struggles with her tasks on base and streams, she gets a new mission. A new clan, much like the Shimada's, has risen up from the ash in Japan. D.Va and Genji are sent to investigate. While at an arcade suspected to be in the hands of the new clan, Hana meets a mysterious woman that has beat all of Hana's high scores. Right after meeting the stranger, a random attack from a notorious hacker leaves Athena defenseless; Hana learns a new feeling when she connects the dots from the attacks back on Gibraltar and her new friend:  
> Dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Decided to update  
> I'm feeling better now, enough to start typing again ahaha  
> Anyway, finally some interaction between Sombra and D.Va  
> Due to the new character being introduced, this chapter will be MUCH longer lol  
> Plz enjoy, thank u! <3  
> ~Kami

            Hana sighed, dropping the box of potted plants on the damp grass of Bastion’s garden. The giant robot turned around, emitting a series of cheerful beeps and boops. Hana smiled and laughed as the yellow bird known as Ganymede flew off of the robot’s shoulder and onto her’s. It affectionately rubbed against her cheek, its tail feathers tickling her neck. She reached in her pocket for a handful of seeds she fed to the chickens in the coop earlier that morning, feeding it to the bird and waving goodbye.

            Over a series of weeks, Hana became an insomniac. After finding the camera in her air vent with Lucio, she couldn’t stand to close her eyes without the dreadful feeling of being watched. Sure, she wouldn’t sleep for a night during her streams, but instead she now spent her time raiding the kitchen, walking around the garden at night, and playing more video games. After a few weeks of bored walking around at night, the dwarf she met the next day of her arrival known as Torbjörn noticed her wandering and gave her tasks for her restless nights.

            She fed the chickens, tended to Bastion’s garden, dusted and washed the old, empty rooms around the base, and then making coffee once the first person to rise slugged into the kitchen for fuel. At first she found it annoying, but the daily routine became entertaining when she discovered she could hang out with the friendly Omnics while everyone else slept. She would meditate with Zenyatta, telling her of her paranoia and her stress, and took care of the garden with Bastion, making sure no caterpillars would eat his tomatoes. After picking off about 10 of the small creatures and placing them on a bruised tomato, she was done for the day and had the rest to relax.

            When the sun was up, Lucio would often hang out in her room, lying down next to her to comfort her and ‘protect’ her while she slept. By the time she woke up it would be 5 PM and time to go to the kitchen to help whoever had dinner duty. Before she could meet McCree to make his famous Texan Chili, _(and no matter how many times he told her, she was not convinced that he was not from Texas)_ the scientist called her to his lab, which earned a groan from Tracer, as she was stuck with McCree as he sang his awful country music and cooking.

            When she wandered into the room, she was surprised to see the cyborg she met in the clinic, Genji Shimada. Winston adjusted his glasses and smiled, but he looked tense as he shuffled the papers in his hands. “Agent Shimada, Agent Song. It’s very nice to see you two again.” Hana nodded, meanwhile Genji didn’t even flinch. “It has come to our attention that a new clan has been stirring trouble in Japan. Much like Genji’s previous clan, they are engaging in the same previous activities as the Shimada’s.” Hana glanced towards the cyborg, noticing he was looking down at his crossed arms. “We suspect that this clan and the gang we discovered back in Mexico are connected, and there will be a trading deal a week after your arrival,” the gorilla continued. “We’re sending you two to Japan to investigate, but stay under cover. Genji will be watching from above and will assist if it all goes haywire. Agent Song, you’ll be eavesdropping to discover the date and location of their next deal. I wish you both the best of luck, you may pack up your needed clothes. Tomorrow you will depart with disguises and new identities.” After taking the information in during the awkward silence, Winston put down the papers and smiled, signaling they can go.

            After stepping out of the lab, the ninja finally spoke up. “Well, good luck, _Usagi.”_ He chuckled and ruffled her hair, leaving towards Zenyatta’s area of meditation. She sighed, and went to her room to pack some clothes and her mission uniform to wear during the operation. _Hopefully this won’t go wrong…_

 

 

            Hana plopped down on the uncomfortable cot of the old shed they were staying in. It was dusty, old, and filled with mysterious stains Hana decided to ignore. After pulling on a pink hoodie with bunny ears attached to the hood, she walked out the door where Genji was watching the busy streets of Hanamura. She stood next to him, wondering after hearing about the ninja from her and Zenyatta’s meditation sessions. “So, you lived here?” Genji nodded, looking to the right at the blooming cherry blossoms that spilled slowly onto the green grass. “It was where I spent all of my childhood, I was quite foolish when I was your age. I died my hair green and thought it was cool.” He looked over at her, Hana figured her was grinning as she snorted. “Wow, nice dude. Now I got a new nickname, _Carrothead_.” She shoved him on the shoulder and smiled, adjusting her thigh socks and shorts. “I’m gonna head to an arcade nearby, you know where it is?” He nodded and pointed to a ramen shop with a big space ship, an alien riding inside. “It’s just around the corner, you’ll love it there. Have fun!” He waved and went inside, and Hana started her journey through Japan.

            When she opened the glass doors of the arcade, a burst of cool air rushed and carried her hair behind her shoulders. She gaped at the hundreds of arcade machines, recognizing many rare ones she heard were exclusive to only this very arcade. After collecting tokens from the machines in the middle of the building, she went wild. After about 8 games and 5 rage quitting opponents later, she was shoved sideways while playing a game of Donkey Kong. The poor plumber was run over by a barrel, and round 11 was over. She groaned and glanced to the person that owes her a few tokens to discover the crowd surrounding a machine. She pushed and shoved her way around until she spot who was the center of attention: A person with a purple hoodie and skinny jeans furiously tapping the buttons to a game of Mortal Kombat X. Hana assumed they were female, after checking her from her head to her feet, and _man those jeans looked good._ Her opponent resorted to button mashing, their face laced with sweat and their fingers cramping. She was elegant, her fingers almost dancing over the controls as she grinned and looked toward the crowd, and after a cold sweat Hana realized she was _looking right at her._ She gulped as the crowd cheered when she won, and the woman walked out of the game center, her eyes glued to Hana as the doors swung shut.

            After the crowd dispersed, Hana checked the leaderboard.

  1. 50MBR4
  2. D.VA



Her eyes widened _what!? Someone beat me!?_ After gaping at the screen for about 10 more seconds, she dashed out of the building and wandered into an alleyway nearby. The woman was leaning against the wall, pulling down her hood to reveal her violet hair. It was shaved on one side, cybernetics attached to her skull that illuminated on with a sickly glow of purple. She slid he hands on Hana’s hips, her eyes scanning the gamer’s body from head to toe, making her face ignite with heat. “So nice to finally meet you, _cariño”_ She had a thick Hispanic accent, making Hana shiver. “I’ve heard so much about you, it’s such an honor.” She giggled, her tone sarcastic as she inched closer, making Hana take a step back. She was hypnotized in her newly found rival’s seductive stare, before she realized her fingers were stroking her lower back. Hana shoved her away, the woman shocked, but her look of bewilderment quickly turned to amusement. “Aw, that’s too bad. I better get going anyway. I’ll see you later, Conejo! Be sure of that,” she purred as she waved, and after a second she was gone. Hana shrunk down to the concrete below her, covering her face with her hands. Her first visit to Japan and _she almost gets assaulted by a hot chick_. Not how she imagined her visit would start. She pushed herself up, grabbing her phone in her back pocket as she walked.

            When she stumbled back to the old shed, Genji was sitting on a chair beside the door. “You look like you had fun. What happened?” he asked as he chuckled. Hana rolled her eyes and slammed her door shut, ready to finally sleep after weeks. That tiny interaction with the woman was enough to make her sleep after weeks without it. Before she drifted away onto the stiff pillow and the cheap cot, her phone buzzed, her screen glowing with purple text she barely read before she was already passed out.

 

… Estableciendo conexión…

… Protocolo Sombra v1.9 iniciado…

... Terminando conexión…


	4. Suspition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana gets invited to lunch with Sombra, along the way she discovers that her new ally has some information Hana never expected: Hana's personal life and what really happened at Jack Morrison's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Merry early Christmas!  
> Can't wait this year, im getting a 3DS lmao  
> i hope you guys enjoy this new chaper, it's getting further into the plot this time ;D

Hana sighed as she stared at the ceiling of the tiny room. She woke up at 5 AM, sitting inside on her phone all morning until the sun came up. After some gaming on her device, she realized it was 12 o'clock. She jumped as her phone buzzed, a notiication of a system update that had installed onto her phone. She checked it again after the 2nd chime, and realized it was a text from a new saved contact:

50MBR4: Buenos Dias sleeping beauty ;)

D.Va: how did u get my number??

50MBR4: Doesn't matter

50MBR4: Wanna grab some lunch? I know a killer ramen shop by the arcade.

Hana was shocked. First, Sombra has her personal phone number, and now she wants to get lunch. She didn't even remember pulling out her phone when she chased the stranger last night.

D.Va: not interested, dont text me again plz

50MBR4: Ur red face yesterday said otherwise, _Conejito_. I guess the surprise I had won't be delivered :C

D.Va: wot??? istg sombra just tell me already

50MBR4: I like your enthusiasm. I'm sure you know where it is, I'm already heading there now. Cya there cariño ;)

 

Hana facepalmed, _that cocky son of a..._ She threw on her hoodie and some jeans, sneaking past the sparrow in the room next to her's. She arrived at the restaurant, spotting Sombra outside the doors, her hands in her pockets and her mouth underneath a thick scarf. When she noticed Hana approaching, her lips pulled into a tight smile, and Hana decided to ignore the strange feeling in her gut. "Hey, come on inside. It's freezing out here." She pointed to the door and pushed it open, the room crowded with people Hana assumed were regular customers as she saw several of them engaged in conversation. The girls sat down in a booth in the corner, a waitress nearby flew by, dropping the menus on the table with a quick smile and a bow. Hana nodded and looked at the menu, ordering a bowl as Sombra scanned the menu for the spiciest one. She finally decided, and grinned at Hana as she pulled out her phone. "So, what's a soldier doing on vacation in Japan? Decided to take a break?" Hana shrugged, opening up Twitter to check for any new posts from Lucio. "Yeah, I guess. It was too crowded." Sombra nodded, taking a sip of her melon soda and looking out her window.

As Sombra began to talk about her day and her life, Hana just kept nodding and scrolling, constantly refreshing the page, getting bored of the small talk. Right before she was about to close the app and start up a game, when her phone screen flashed purple. Her eyes widened as it flashed the same warning: "UNKNOWN ADMINISTRATOR ACCESS."

"Look sweetheart, I don't exactly appreciate talking to the hand here. Do you mind?" Sombra said as her fingers arched towards Hana's phone, a glowing thread attached to the back panel. Hana glared as Sombra lifted her fingers over her lips, her eyes flying open in surprise. "Oops! Spoiled the surprise.." She giggled, and suddenly leaned across the table, poking Hana's nose as her eyes narrowed in amusement. "That was possibly the easiest firewall I've ever hacked!" Hana then remembered the special protection she got on her phone, programmed by the scientist Winston back on base. She recoiled into her seat, a sudden feeling of dread making her blood run cold. A gentle cough interrupted the feeling, when the waitress stopped by their booth, smiling and carrying two bowls, steam emerging from the broth inside. "Um, I apologize for interrupting. Your food, yes?" Hana smiled and nodded, Sombra smirking as the girl placed the bowls on the table. When the waitress left, Hana immediately reached for the chopsticks, digging into the food. "As I was saying, I've got more tricks up my sleeves. I've got info that some of your 'fans' would kill for." Sombra pulled her sleeves up, as if to prove her point, flicking the air with a gloved finger. A hologram appeared, a picture floating above the table that made Hana seethe.

A picture of a smiling man, his hair grey and scars covering his face. On his side was a girl, with long, brown hair that flowed to her shoulders. She had on a pink dress. She was grinning from ear to ear, her father holding a medal in his hand and a hand around the girl's waist. It was Hana's biggest secret, the one no one ever noticed, not even the others on Gibraltar.

Hana and her father, Jack Morrison, after just receiving his award and promotion to strike commander of Overwatch. Hana grabbed Sombra by her jacket collar and pulled, making the woman's eyes widen in shock. They were inches apart, Hana standing up, Sombra just inches away from her face as she snarled. "Don't you _dare_ pull any of this blackmail shit on me. I will end you before you can even reach for the gun behind your back." Sombra looked down, surprised Hana noticed even after she hid it so well. Her shock quickly turned to a smile as she reached for Hana's arms, holding them gently. "Relax, I'm not here to do any of that, and you attracted quite a bit of attention already." Hana turned her head, noticing the whole shop had gone quiet, a few people pulling out their phones for a picture after recognizing the streamer. She cursed and pulled Sombra away, slapping some yen on the table before escaping to the same dark alleyway where they met.

Hana finally let go, Sombra backing off with her hands up, grabbing her gun and putting it on the floor, kicking it away. "Look, I know all about it. About the accident, the escape, the cover up, _everything._ I've come here to tell you, because I need your help." Sombra smiled sweetly, Hana looking down at her feet in shame for assuming that Sombra was going to threaten her. Hana was about to speak when her phone buzzed. She unlocked it, noticing it started working again. 3 unread messages, this time from the sparrow.

Genji: Where are you!? I haven't seen you all day!

Huge attack on Gibraltar, the mission has been cancelled and we must get back

D.VA!!!

Hana shut her phone off, stepping towards the hacker. "...You have my attention now." Her head lifted, and she stared into Sombra's eyes, she could've sworn she saw color on her cheeks. "Alright. But before I tell you, this isn't gonna be pretty, alright?" Hana nodded, and Sombra took a deep breath and began.

"He's still alive. When they checked the base after the explosion, they couldn't find the body. They _knew._ It was from the stuff they pumped into him for that 'Super Secret Soldier Program' or whatever. So they covered it up, said it was a malfunction, an accident. The explosion was caused by Gabriel Reyes, who was going to be strike commander if it wasn't for Jack... And he made it out too. The doctor took him up, and made him into a god damn walking corpse. We need to find Jack, and quick. He's out there and I need your help." Hana looked away, blinking back tears from the memory of her father. "Why? Why me?" Sombra moved closer, wiping away Hana's tears, a determined look in her eyes. "Because Gabriel was my father. I know your pain Hana, and we need to hurry."
    
    
        
      


	5. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana brings Sombra to Overwatch, where Sombra sneaks in to get classified information on her father, Jack Morrison, for their mission to find him and capture him. While their relationship builds, Hana is unaware of the dangers of getting close to the hacker, and the organization she works with..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to update this as soon as possible, i had a few great ideas for this chapter and I hope you enjoy! If you want to contact me, visit my Tumblr! http://insaneotaku421.tumblr.com/

Hana crossed her legs, bouncing her leg up and down as she nervously glanced out the window of the plane. She couldn't tell what Genji what thinking, as he just stared ahead in her direction. Perhaps he was sleeping, or he was suspicious. She felt a hand on her leg, tearing her gaze from the window to her thigh. She couldn't see anything, and Genji noticed her strange action. She slapped it, showing the palm of her hand, muttering an excuse about a bug landing on her leg. She had forgotten the reason for her paranoia, the unseen hacker sitting next to her on the plane. Sombra's hand was rubbing her leg, and she couldn't tell if it was to reassure her, or amuse the hacker further. The sparrow across from her just shrugged, leaning his head on a pillow against the wall. Hana sighed, opening her 3DS and powering it on. Before she could select her game from the menu, it suddenly shut off. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she pressed the power button once more. It shut off once again, but she felt the system get pushed back slightly, along with the power button. She sighed, recognizing the snickering beside her as Sombra. She scratched her own thigh hard, where Sombra's hand was still sitting. The hacker pulled it back, hissing quietly beside her. Hana smiled in satisfaction, but she quickly frowned when she felt her breath on her ear. "Mija, if you were trying to seem threatening, it's doing the opposite effect." When Hana's face burst with crimson, Sombra giggled quietly in her ear. When Genji glanced back at Hana with what she assumed was a curious look, she pulled on the collar of her shirt, grinning sheepishly, acting as if it was hot in the plane. After Genji looked away again, seeming to try and fall asleep, she let out the breath she was holding in.

She quickly excused herself to the restroom, feeling the invisible hacker's hand wrap around her's. As soon as she closed and locked the bathroom door, the hacker revealed herself, shutting off her thermoptic camo, letting it recharge. "That was way too risky! What if he heard you!?" she whisper-shouted. "It's fine, he didn't hear me. He only thought you were being weird." Hana crossed her arms, looking away and trying to think of the plan for when they got back to Gibraltar. When she came back to their hideout, Genii was panicing, telling Hana about the attack on Athena. Winston described it was that her system was on a complete shutdown, a kernal panic which was almost impossible to recover from. The whole base wasn't working correctly, due to being dependent on Athena for most basic functions. Doors would open and close, sometimes locking agents inside or out. Their entire security network was down as well, and the agents started patrols all day and night, in case of an ambush. Sombra then told Hana their plan, describing the details of Athena's shutdown, and that she was the culprit of it all. Since the defences were down, she couldn't detect Sombra or the information they were about to steal. Sombra was going to sneak into the labs, steal information on Hana's father, and get back before anyone could reboot Athena. When the plane finally landed on base, Hana felt guilty as hell. Each time she was greeted back, she felt a sharp pain in her chest, and her smile felt fake. She noticed that Lucio wasn't in his room, and he hadn't visited her yet. She locked the door to her room, checking the rooms for cameras before giving Sombra the thumbs up to disable her camo. She sighed, falling on her bed and covering her face. "You'll be fine mija, just act natural and I'll do all the work. You won't be involved, except for you sneaking me inside." Hana groaned, getting up to check on Lucio. Right before she unlocked the door, Sombra spoke up. "Hey, where was your green friend? I didn't see him when we got off the plane. I thought he was gonna come in here to welcome you back. I mean, his room is right next to yours." Hana stopped, thinking she was talking about Genji, but she froze. How did she know where his room was? There weren't any names on the doors, right? When she glanced at her air vent, a lightbulb blinked in her brain.

"That was you? The camera in my vent? _You were watching me?"_ Sombra's eyes widened, and she stopped picking at her nails. "Shit..." the latino got up, facepalming after realizing she gave it away. "You were the creepy stalker? I was fucking terrified Sombra! I couldn't sleep for weeks because of you!" Hana raised her voice, thankful for the soundproof walls. "Look, Hana. It probably was kind of creepy, but I was just making sure nothing happened to you.." Hana turned around, narrowing her eyes and glaring at Sombra, Hana could see the sadness in her eyes. "You were protecting me from what? What could possibly reach me here!?" Sombra's eyes darkened, and she looked down at her hands, the wires of her gloves that connected to her synthetic fingernails. She explained to Hana all those years ago, when she first discovered the streamer, the girl behind the screen and not the soldier D.Va.

~

Sombra typed away at her keyboard, hacking into the police station to sell to the Los Muertos gang in Dorado, her home town. All she had to hack was her trusty keyboard, an incogneto web browser, and her brain. She was one of the best hackers in the world, and the title attracted the criminals of the Los Muertos gang. She first joined when she was just a little girl, who craved the power of knowlegde.

As she typed away, writing her well contructed code, her phone buzzed. It was a notification from a popular streaming website. A simple bunny icon was on the notification, but Sombra smiled anyway. She opened in up on her computer, grinning when she saw the young Korean girl behind the screen. She had long brown hair, and 2 pink triangles painted on her cheeks. It was her signature look, when someone on the streets had it painted on their face, you knew they were a fan of the famous D.Va, the legendary gamer.

Sombra was a huge fan, but kept it hidden. When she discovered the streamer a few years ago, she had a huge crush. She loved her voice, her eyes, her gaming strategies, everything about her. Any time when someone posted any information about her, from real names to addresses, Sombra made sure to delete them all. She had the overwhelming urge to protect her, and she was determined to do it.

Years later, after she lost her father, she left the Los Muertos gang to join a group that had noticed her skill. The group identified themselves as Talon. When she joined with her upgrades for easy hacking, she hadn't expected to find her late father, in a constant state of decay due to the doctor at Overwatch, the organization that had recently dropped after the omnic crisis. He told her that he had to get the man responsible for his injuries, Jack Morrison. "Overwatch is a sad story, and it's time it gets taken down for good... Get him Alejandra."


	6. Burning Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Sombra retrieve the information on her father, and quickly escape to find him before the terrifying Reaper does. Upon finding him, Hana is met with a sudden burning anger, and after she calms down she and Alejandra share a moment before their long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter might be the longest one out of the series so far, D.Va and Sombra are finally out of the friendzone (yay)  
> There are some feels in the chapter so i apologize before hand.  
> Thank you so much for the lovely comments, love y'all

Hana closed her eyes, processing what she had just heard. That can't be right, that guy she described... a living corpse? She didn't want to push into it too much, as Sombra was now outside, needing a minute to collect herself before she could face Hana.  
She started to grow worried about her. Maybe she was fine by now, right? Hana pried open the door, checking the halls before heading out to Zenyatta's meditation spot. Right where she thought she would be, Sombra was sitting down, her legs hanging off of the balcony and staring down at the garden below. Hana figured that Zenyatta was with Genji, due to the empty room. She walked over to the hacker, sitting down with her and resting her head on her shoulder. After a few seconds, Sombra did the same, closing her eyes and leaning on the mecha pilot.  
After a few minutes of silence, and when Sombra seemed relax enough did Hana speak.  
  
"So... can I call you that now?" Sombra peeked at her from the corner of her eye, "Call me what?" Hana shrugged, "Your name, Alejandra. I mean, you call me Hana all the time, and it's weird to call you by your codename.." When Hana glanced over at her, she noticed that she was smiling, but it wasn't a cheeky grin like the usual smile, her eyes were narrowed slightly, her cheeks tinted with pink, and her lips pulled into a sweet smile. Hana felt her heart rate jump, and looked back at the sunset disappearing in the distance. "Sure, I wouldn't mind one bit." Hana nodded, leaning on Alejandra again and smiled, staying huddled together until the sun went down.  
  
"Well, that Omnic might be back any second, we should get back," Alejandra stated as she got up and walked back to the hallway. Hana followed close by, opening the door and locking it after they both got in. She felt too tired to change, and fell on the bed, quickly drifting off to sleep. Sombra watched her, grabbing her translocator and her camo device, preparing to take the data from the labs. She dropped the translocator on the floor, setting the timer for 10 minutes. Before she turned it on, she sighed, glancing up at Hana before pressing the button " Lo siento, cariño.."  
  
She activated her camo, running quietly through the Gibraltar base. Right as she arrived in the lab, her camo deactivated. Sombra cursed, crouching down immediately when she heard a cough from inside. The monkey was sitting at his desk, building what looked like a shield. After many attempts to turn it on, it failed each time to produce even a spark of light. Sombra snuck past him, reaching Athena's mainframe, and jammed a cord in her hand and the computer. She searched through each file, scanning for any mention of the strike commander. Right before she considered giving up, a folder titled 'Soldier 76' caught her eye. She had heard the name while she was in the Los Muertos gang, a man that was sent to destroy the gang after they had gained too much attention from the city of Dorado. She opened the file, and inside was a mugshot of a man who looked to be in his 60's, wearing a tacky red, white, and blue jacket, wearing a visor to protect his identity. She searched through her files, opening the picture of Hana and her father. They both had the same build, same hair, and Sombra realized she had finally found him. Sombra clicked on the button to her communicator, "Gabe, I've got it. You can come in now." Right as she let go of the button, a figure smashed through the window above her, landing in front of her. The shadow formed back into a human, he had wore all black, dual- wielding shotguns, and wore a white mask. The gorilla roared as he jumped over the railing, ready to fight.  
  
She activated her camo again, ready to flee before Reaper could find out she was gone. She ran back to Hana's room, grabbing her when she finally reached her. "Hana, wake up! We've gotta go!" She lazily opened her eyes, rubbing them as she watched Sombra gather Hana's items. "Wha? Why? What happened?" Sombra grabbed her shoulders, attempting to fully wake her up. "We have to find your father, before Talon does. We gotta save him."

~  
Hana followed Alejandra through the busy streets of Dorado. It was the day before the Day of the Dead, and several people were preparing for the parade. They had to find her father before Reaper did, and his plan was to kill Jack tomorrow. Hana had thought about their mission for days now. What would happen? Would she return to Overwatch? Would she just live with her father happily ever after? What would Sombra do?  
  
She stared ahead at the hacker leading the way, their hands were linked so they wouldn't get lost, but Hana thought it was for a different reason entirely. Ever since Alejandra's confession about crushing on Hana when she was just a small streamer in America, they both had started acting differently. Hana was getting rather distant, and Sombra was too. Holding hands to avoid separation in the busy streets was the first interaction they've had that day, both of the girls were completely silent, which was out of character for Alejandra. Hana found herself missing the hacker's teasing and poking at her, she prefered it over silence.  
  
Hana then realized that when they find her father, he would practically be a stranger. He would be a completely different man, not Jack Morrison, but Soldier 76, almost like an alter ego. But that was the case for most people. D.Va wasn't the same person as Hana, and Sombra was different from Alejandra. The thing she feared most however was that he wouldn't be able to recognize her. Maybe she didn't even matter that much, and the completely forgot he had a daughter. She couldn't tell if it was better or worse, knowing that his daughter was alone for years or meeting just another soldier.  
  
Her thoughts were instantly wiped however when a man shoved Hana to the side, and she ran into the wall next to her. Her hand was yanked away from Sombra's, and right before the hacker turned around, a crowd instantly wedged in between them. Hana sighed, pushing through the crowd in attempt to find her partner. She felt her phone buzz, and when she checked, it was a text from Sombra. It was a series of letters and numbers that led to a link, and when she clicked on it, the link led to a map, the destination to a shady alleyway a few feet away. Hana felt her blood turn to ice when she burst into a dash, shoving anyone away in attempt to find the location.  
  
Once she arrived, she was greeted to the sight of a gun pulled on Sombra's head, the figure covered in the shadows from the buildings looming above. "ALEJANDRA!" Hana screamed and jumped in front of the attacker, but right before she collided with them, they froze, dropping the handgun and looking ahead as if they couldn't see her. "Hana...?"  
She tackled the man, grabbing the gun, cocking it, and pointing it to the attacker's head. "Mija, no! That's our target!" she heard Sombra yell from behind her, but she was too focused on the face in front of her.  
  
She ripped the visor off of his face, to reveal his blue eyes covered in a milky film. Scars littered his face, his eyes unadjusted as he stared aimlessly above him at Hana, as if she were a ghost. "Tell me right now why I shouldn't kill you," she threatened quietly as she pushed the barrel of the gun to his forehead, to let him know the threat wasn't empty. "Hana, please.." he begged, his voice was hoarse, she couldn't tell if it was because of the hurt in his eyes or the damage from the explosion. "You abandoned me! I wasted years of my life to avenge you when you're still here! You could've come back, but you didn't. I thought you were fucking dead!" Tears threatend to spill out, her anger building up in her chest, making her heart ache. "He's right Hana! We need him alive, not his corpse!" Alejandra tried to grab her shoulder, but instead Hana shoved her off, pointing the gun at her instead. "SHUT UP!" Sombra's eyes widened, and she put her hands in the air, stepping back. She turned the gun back to her father, her anger only getting worse each time he spoke. "Hana, please. You know there's no way I could've come back. Please, just put the gun down.."

He reached for her hands, gently tapping on her arms until he found them. They wrapped around her's, and the tears she was trying so hard to hold in fell out, landing on his scarred cheeks. While she sobbed, he grabbed the gun and pushed it away, wrapping his arms around her back, pulling her closer to comfort. She tried to resist, but gave up due to the aching in her throat, another sob threatening to escape. She covered her eyes, the tears spilling through her fingertips as he shushed her, muttering "its ok" and rubbing her back.  
  
After her tears stopped, she pulled away and stood up, wiping her eyes on her sleeves, looking towards Sombra, who was watching silently, pain in her eyes as she watched Hana's powerful sobs that shook her to her very core. Hana walked out of the alleyway, hugging her arms around herself as Sombra helped her father up and walked back to the hotel they were staying in.  
  
~  
  
Hana sat on the bed, listening to the conversation between Sombra and Soldier 76, not her partner and her father. They were discussing where to go next, and what Sombra's priorities were. "Why do you have Hana, I swear if you kidnapped her I will-" the soldier started, but was quickly interrupted by the hacker. "Relax grandpa, I may be working with Talon, but I'm not one of them. I was ready to ditch them years ago. Hana joined Overwatch, and helped me to find you. Reaper was gonna come here to kill you, but it seems like he's not the only danger here.." Hana could feel Alejandra's gaze on her back, and she rolled back her shoulders, leaning against the wall in front of her. "So why do you need to rescue me so badly? I'm supposed to be dead, remember?" he tapped on the temple of his head, mocking Sombra as she practically fumed. "Dios Mio, would you rather be dead? I can have that arranged if I just hand a gun to her. But I'm sure you definitely have plans, y'know, being dead and all. So how about you push those plans away and join me? The batshit crazy corpses at Talon aren't gonna kill themselves before they get each of you and your friends. Their out for your blood, you're lucky we got to you before Reaper did." Hana stopped listening after the mention of Reaper, when they fled Gibraltar, she recalled Tracer racing through the halls, mentioning the man while she made a beeline for the labs. Did Sombra bring him while she got the info? How else would he be there, she was the one who did the attack on Athena! She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a door slam to their bedroom, where Sombra dropped onto the bed, growling at the conversation between her and the soldier. "He's stupid, their gonna finish them all off at Gibraltar.." Hana turned around, watching Sombra rub her eyes, as if she could wipe off the frustration in her brain. "He did by now, we just left them there to deal with him. You called him there, right?" Sombra looked up at Hana from the bed, as Hana looked down at her, glaring. "Mija, you would've been dead too if we didn't leave. I had to call him to give him the fake data. That's why he's late, he was gonna come here for Jack's head as soon as possible." Hana sighed, looking away at the wall again, ready to leave to the balcony with just her and her thoughts swarming in her brain. "Look Hana, I'm sorry we had to do that, but my priority was to keep you safe. I need you, cariño.." she gently grabbed Hana's chin, pulling her closer, staring  at her lips. Hana closed her eyes, feeling Alejadra's lips on hers for the first time. It was a short kiss, and Hana found herself wishing it were longer when Sombra pulled away, grinning. "Get some sleep, you're gonna need it after the meltdown you had earlier." Hana just nodded, her face still burning after the kiss, and pulled  blanket over herself as Alejandra  turned off the lights. Hana felt that she needed to say something else, stopping herself before she spoke out. After a few minutes of silence in the dark, she decided she would later regret this, but quickly mumbled it before she fell asleep.  
  
"... 사랑해."  
" Te amo, Conejo."


	7. A New Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra, D.Va, and Soldier 76 form a plan the next morning after his rescue. Soldier will (reluctantly) go back to the watchpoint Gibraltar, while Sombra and D.Va get to Talon to report fake information based on the information they gathered from the Overwatch database. During the report, D.Va decides to explore with Sombra's camo, unaware of how easily she could be caught in a spider's web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I apologize for the error, I was writing while on a road trip and didn't realize I posted the same chapter twice haha...  
> Anyway, it's very close to xmas, the 24th for me aaaaaaaaaaaa can't wait.  
> Happy Holidays! Enjoy this chapter :D  
> {*THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME GRAPHIC CONTENT, IF YOU WILL BE BOTHERED BY SO PLEASE SKIP TO THE END OF THE SCENE. THE SCENE WILL BE MARKED WITH [ ]

Hana poked at her breakfast, listening to the plan for the day. Her father sighed after taking a sip from his coffee, disagreeing with the decision the girls made. "Why do I have to go to the base? Hana is in danger there by herself, she needs to be with me." Sombra crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the old man. "You don't trust that I'll protect her? What, do I not have your approval _abuelto?_ " He smirked, "The fact that you're a dangerous hacker that works for the man that tried to kill me, no, I don't give my approval. If they discover she's there, they'll kill her, or worse! As soon as that happens, I'll be sure to kick your sorry ass." Sombra snickered, draping an arm around Hana's shoulders. "Sure, you can do that, but it won't be necessary. I'm the best at being stealthy, and she can use my tech. Easy!" Hana rolled her eyes, putting down her fork and grabbing her father's hands, grabbing his attention. "Look, she needs protection just as much as I do. We can have each other's backs. I'm there to get intel on them, so we can defeat them. I'll be careful, I promise." She stared into his eyes, as he looked down and laughed softly. "I swear, if you have those damn puppy dog eyes from years ago, it's working. Fine, but if something happens, it's your life on the line, hacker." Sombra nodded, continuing to eat her food in silence.

~

When the jet landed outside of the Talon hideout, Hana was wishing she went with her dad. The walk to the front doors was terrifying, soldiers surrounding them the whole way. Hana held in her breath the whole time, only breathing in tiny gasps once she felt too light headed. Sombra was practically skipping however, swinging her arms around, messing with one of the soldiers every now and then. Once they finally reached the gates, Hana gave the signal to Sombra, two quick hard taps on the shoulder before she darted away. Sombra nodded, and Hana squeezed in between two of the zombie-like men and ran, reaching a secret entrance on the side of the building. When she pulled up a few rocks, a fingerprint scanner was waiting to be used. Hana pulled out the port Sombra gave her, and plugged it into the scanner. After a few seconds, the door unlocked with a message before it went back to its default hand print. "GOOD LUCK QUERIDA!" Hana smiled before sneaking inside, emerging from a hatch inside of a storage room. Two more soldiers were waiting outside the doors, not paying attention and talking. Hana gently closed the hatch door, sneaking around the men engaged in conversation. Right before she was about to pass through the door, one of them raised up a hand, inches away from slapping her in the face. They turned around, checking the storage room, walking towards the hatch on the floor. Hana ran, deciding that she was too close for comfort from the guards.

She finally reached some kind of meeting room, files sitting on the table ready to be read. Hana double checked the room for cameras, locking it before turning off her camo. She reached for the file on each of the Talon leaders, picking up a paper about a woman named Widowmaker. The document contained her personal information, as well as origins and an operation performed on her. Her name was Amelie Lacroix, a 33 year old woman living with her late husband Gérard Lacroix, an Overwatch agent spearheading operations against the Talon terrorist organization. She was brainwashed and manipulated, to be later found by Overwatch, where she returned to her life. After two weeks she killed her husband, and escaped to continue the process of turning her into a living weapon. The rest of it was gruesome details about the changes to her physiology, Hana decided not to read the last bit. She winced, _I hope I don't run into her..._

The next form had details of a man called Reaper. He was previously a member of Overwatch, a man named Gabriel Reyes. He was friends with Hana's father, and the two joined Overwatch. Overtime, Jack Morrison was promoted to Strike Commander, leaving Gabriel furious. After leading a rebellion against Jack, both of the men died in the explosion. Gabriel was later found by Mercy, who brought him back from the dead into a heavily disfigured state. He then became Reaper, the monster responsible for many terrorist attacks around the globe.

The last form was about Sombra. The only details about her was her latest attack on Volskaya Industries. Hana sighed, taking pictures of the files and papers. Right as she was about to snap a picture of Sombra's sheet, she hesitated. A loud pounding at the door interrupted her before she could think, demanding for the door to be opened. Hana's heartbeat quickened as she scanned the room for an exit. There were no windows, no air vents, and no secret exits. The person at the door started to knock the door down, and Hana began to panic. She pulled out her pistol, unlocking the door and kicking it open, pointing it at the attacker. Before she could pull the trigger, they grabbed it and threw it to the ground, clutching at Hana's wrist tightly. Hana gasped, facing the woman whose nails were digging into Hana's skin.

Her skin was a pale blue, she had a skin tight purple suit. Her lips were pulled into a smirk, covered in purple lipstick and her eyes glowing yellow. "What are you doing here, little rat? Have you gotten lost?" She giggled, and Hana felt her blood run cold when she realized she was captured by the assassin, Widowmaker. She whispered in Hana's ear, "I suggest you stay still before I decide to end your fun." Hana nodded, as she was practically dragged to a blank room, a chair in the middle of it. A man in a cloak was waiting inside, as well as a few doctors. Hana started feeling light headed, and it only got worse when Alejandra peeked out from behind the dark man, smiling and waving innocently. She mouthed to Hana quickly before assisting the assassin in strapping Hana into the chair. "This is apart of the plan, I'm sorry." Hana stared at Sombra with her eyes widened, tears threatening to fall. She was... betrayed?

"I got her Gabe, I told you it would work! She's got all the info on Jack, and Overwatch. I think I deserve a reward for this..." Sombra grinned at the hooded man, who groaned and stepped closer to Hana, waving Sombra off. After each step he took, Hana tried to inch away the best that she could. He harshly grabbed her chin, turning her head so he could look at her details. "So this is his kid? Pathetic, he just left you in danger. He always was a fool." He let go, turning back to Sombra as they spoke in their native language. As they did, Hana glanced fearfully towards Widowmaker, noticing she looked uncomfortable near the doctors that were still waiting patiently. Reaper turned, taking one more look at her before he left. "Nothing personal kid." He turned to the doctors and nodded, leaving the room with Widowmaker close by. Sombra pulled out a chair in the corner, watching happily as the doctors pressed a button on a remote, which made the chair extend until Hana was now lying down. Hana screamed and tried to kick at the doctors, but they quickly grabbed her legs, tying her legs and head down and shoving a gag in her mouth to shut her up. Hana was unaffected, as she pulled as hard as she could on the straps and screamed, the gag muffling her cries. Tears were now streaming down her face, and throughout the torture the worst part was not the pain, but Sombra sitting and watching, smiling sweetly as she watched Hana suffer. Hana wished they just moved the chair down a little more, so that she couldn't see the hacker, and her giggling only made it worse.

[[[The doctors covered their face with hospital masks, turning on a bright light above her. They first pulled out basic tools for surgery, but they then pulled out several different devices Hana feared. Without warning, they stuck a needle inside Hana's arm, which pumped a mysterious blue liquid into her veins. She could feel as it traveled throughout her body, feeling cold and painful as the skin where the needle was inserted began to grow purple. After draining the entire bag, they started out by electrocuting her, trying to get a reaction from the liquid pumped inside her. As a loud sound grew from the machine, they placed the metal plates on each of her temples. Her whole body convulsed, as tears fell down her cheeks as an unimaginable pain spread throughout her entire body. They kept electrocuting her for about an hour straight before checking her pulse and taking a blood sample. They concluded that nothing had happened. 

They next wheeled a metal container next to the bed, where Hana was still twitching as the aching never left her body. they attached a small hose to it, and poured it into a beaker, where it had already started leaking onto the floor. They poured the liquid first on her hands, as soon as it touched the surface of her skin it melted away, leaving Hana screaming in pain. It burned straight through her muscle and bone. She could hardly feel the bloody mess dripping onto the floor over the burning pain left from the acid. After minutes of her fingers eventually vanishing, it began to regrow. It was the act of the nanobots they let into her bloodstream, quickly at work as they began pouring the deadly acid on her toes. They each regrew, but to a sickening green and purple color of rotten flesh. The doctors all took notice of this, their torture finally affecting the bots.

After many sadistic experiments, it finally worked. Hana was left with cuts, bruises, discolored skin from her fingers and toes. She eventually passed out from all of the pain, watching Sombra's smile as she watched Hana scream for help.]]]

~

 

Hana woke up, trying to catch her breath as she gripped for her throat. She felt as if a giant fist was wrapped around her neck, strangling her slowly into death. She was still on the operating table, as she desperately reached for a mask that sat on the floor. As soon as she grabbed it, she slapped it over her mouth, trying to turn on the machine to give her air. "Let me help you with that." A hand reached for the machine to power it on, but she still couldn't breathe. She dropped the mask, too weak to keep holding on. "Oops, I think this is the problem!" They reached for a tube, and screwed it on another tube attached to her throat. She sighed, finally feeling the air feel her lungs and escape. As the tunnel vision disappeared from her sight, she looked up at the person helping her. It was Sombra. She smiled, stroking Hana's cheek softly. Hana weakly shoved her head away from the woman, turning to her side as tears blocked her vision. "Cmon, cariño. Don't be so harsh. This was all apart of the plan, I promise." Without warning, she hugged Hana, petting her as the tears fell down her face. She desperately wanted to escape, but was too weak to move anymore. The door opened, as Reaper walked inside. Sombra didn't stop petting her, even after he started talking. "After she's recovered, you deal with her mask. Make it attached to that... thing," he gestured toward the tube attached to her throat, "so she can breathe. Once we're done with that, she's coming with us to the mission." Sombra nodded as Reaper left again. She wiped off the blood from her arms, which was still on the operating table where Hana was still trapped. "Let's get you out of this mess. I'll take care of you." Sombra picked her up bridal style as her arms hung limp as she walked. She carried Hana to a room, which had a bed, a bathroom, and a communicator sitting on the counter of her mini kitchen. Sombra set her down on the bed, putting two pink pillows under her head and tucking her in. "I'll have to install a TV in her too, along with some gaming systems. You ok with switching to console gaming?" She glanced at Hana laying miserably in the bed and laughed. "Oh well, won't be a problem for me, honey. I'm gonna work on that mask of yours, just sleep or something," she dismissed as she waved her hand. Before she left, Hana barely had any of her voice left to speak. "W....ait." Sombra stopped, after hearing Hana hoarse voice. "Do...nt th...hink I won...tfor...get this.." Hana warned her, her voice barely heard above a whisper. Sombra turned around, eyes filled with sorrow. "Look, I'm not proud of this, ok? But we've gotta work with it. Widow bitch catching you wasn't originally apart of the plan. I'm sorry..." Before Hana could protest, she left, closing and locking the door behind her.

_If you were really sorry I wouldn't be the monster you've turned me into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! U thought this was gonna be a nice and fluffy fic, hm?  
> too bad shit has officially hit the fan my dudes  
> This chapter was really hard to write and I had to stay up until 2 AM to write it lmao  
> but yeah! Talon D.Va >:D  
> Thank you guys so much for reading, cya in the next chapter  
> Tumblr: http://insaneotaku421.tumblr.com/


	8. Broken Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana has officially joined Talon, and as her uniform and weapons are modified she learns about the next mission the group will be assigned to. The assassination of her father, performed by D.Va herself. As she waits for the day to come, she meets the stranger haunting her mind, and discovers true madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry for the sudden 'holy shit this went real fuckin serious' chapter.  
> Did I fool u guys good? Lmao yeah this won't be a super fluffy fic lots of Angst is about to happen  
> I hope u guys enjoy!  
> ... Poor D.Va doesn't deserve this ;U;

As she paced around in her bleak bedroom, Hana could hardly wait. She wanted to see what her new weapons would look like, what her uniform would look like. She heard from Sombra that Reaper had a talent for clothing and costumes, and hoped that whatever he was making would look good. Throughout the week Hana felt like a prisoner. She was always locked in her room, either playing video games or sleeping. The scientists that had 'fixed' her told her that she no longer had to eat, due to the nanobots in her bloodstream. She was practically invisible, she would look the same forever, only aging slightly every 30 years. She also didn't need to eat for energy, she only had to sleep for a few hours and then she would be fine for a week. Although it sounded awesome at first, it became boring quickly. While everyone else was sleeping, Hana was all alone. Sometimes Sombra would even come in her bed with her, sleeping in Hana's bed as if she were mocking her. She hated it.

So she went back to her schedule she used back in Gibraltar. Wander for hours around the Talon base where she was allowed, looking in her kitchen to look at the food Sombra would keep in Hana's fridge and pantry, usually snacks or Reaper's food he often saved for later. Once she even found some really smelly cheese Sombra told her was from Widowmaker, although she suggested not to eat it.

The first night of her new abilities, Hana made the mistake of eating. They said she didn't need to eat, not that she couldn't, right? So she opened her pantry, finding some chips Sombra left for Hana as a welcome gift. She opened the bag, chewing on the spicy fried treat. She smiled, she hasn't had them in awhile. It was her own branded chips. They were little triangle chips, spicy shrimp flavored. She looked at the design on the bag, it was a chibi version of herself, grinning with her fingers forming a peace sign. The little D.Va had a speech bubble saying "Only a wimp can't eat these! GG!"

While she studied the cover, she swallowed, and in an instant she felt pain rip down her throat. She crushed the bag, dropping on her knees and grabbing at her throat. The chewed chips molded into a giant ball and got stuck in the pipe attached to her throat, clogging it and preventing air from entering her lungs. The machine that supplied the air beeped loudly, signalling an error. As Hana banged on the floor as hard as she could, choking and struggling to breathe, Sombra rushed into the kitchen. "What the... Dammit. I guess you really can't eat at all." Tears fell down Hana's cheeks as Sombra unscrewed the tube, grabbing a paper towel and scooping out the ball of crumbled chips out of it as fast as she could. When she finally cleaned it up, Sombra screwed the tube back in, finally allowing Hana to breathe. She breathed in a lung full, releasing her throat and crumpling to the floor as the black spots cleared from her vision.

 

After that Hana didn't even dare grab any sort of food.

If Sombra wanted Hana to come in bed with her, she would obey. Letting Sombra hold her as the hacker drifted off to sleep. Hana never got the luxury of dreams, as she just lay in bed staring at the ceiling and the walls.

One night, when Sombra didn't enter Hana's room, she went back to wandering in the halls, discovering a new room each night. This night however, she noticed the omnics that usually stood to guard the area Hana couldn't go in weren't patrolling. She peeked around the corner, hoping her breathing machine she carried wasn't too loud. She crawled to the closest room, closing the door gently and looking behind her at the drawers that littered the floor. Each one was labeled with different months of the year, each containing a mission and report. The last one was in the Volskaya Industries, a failure to eliminate the target. When she opened the cabinet that had the current month, her eyes widened. The next mission. The assassination of Soldier 76, AKA Jack Morrison, to be performed by D.Va. She shivered, imagining the scene now. Her father beneath her, blood spilling from his body as the last lights in his eyes slowly died out. She opened her mouth, her thoughts being spoken out aloud.

"How exciting, this one will be fun!" She heard it from the other side of the room. When she looked up, a girl was sat in the shadows, sitting on a table and swinging her legs and she smiled. Hana stood up, confused. She never heard of a 5th Talon agent after her. When the girl jumped off the table and into the light, Hana was taken aback.

It was like looking into a mirror. The girl had long brown hair, a suit of maroon and a dark purple. that covered every inch of her body except for her head. Her eyes glowed red, and a sickening grin on her face. She even had maroon triangles painted on her cheeks. "Cmon, why are you so surprised? It's just me! Well, technically you." she giggled, inching closer to Hana. "How are you-" Hana started, but she was quickly interrupted. "You were tortured and you seriously don't expect to go crazy? I've been buried deep in your mind, and I've finally come out!" she giggled. When her fit of laughter was cut short, her eyes darkened. "I'm as much apart of you as you are. I _am_ you in every way, don't try to deny it." Hana shut the cabinet door, but when she looked back up the other Hana was gone. She jumped when she felt arms snake near her hips, and they reopened the door containing the file. "About time that old man gets to die. He's been here for too long. He didn't even care about us when he left! I think we should do it." The dark Hana grinned again, and Hana felt her stomach drop, feeling sick. "No, you can't! He's my dad! We kept him alive for a reason." Hana shoved the girl off, but she clung back on as soon as she was separated. "Why do you think Alejandra agreed to his threat!? She knew they would do this to you! Turn you into... this!" she pointed at Hana, "a monster that gets excited to shed blood. She betrayed you, and she would've from the start!" The girl screamed at Hana, smiling madly as she grabbed the picture of him and tearing it in half. "You don't get to decide that! SHUT UP!" She punched the girl, but realized her mistake when the girl simply stood with her eyes wide. The dark Hana growled, grabbing Hana and punching her right in the jaw. Hana fell, and the girl stood on top, grabbing Hana's throat and squeezing as hard as she could. Hana grabbed the girl's arms, trying to push her away but slowly felt weaker and weaker. Her vision was darkening, but right before she could loose contentiousness, someone kicked the door open.

Sombra rose out of bed as soon as she heard a crash. She left her room, listening for any other sound before she ran. When she heard another thump, she ran in the halls, stopping at a locked door. When she listened closely, she could hear Hana screaming, arguing with someone. As she started to break down the door, she heard Hana fall to the ground. After one more kick, the door swung open. Hana was grabbing her own throat, strangling herself. "What the hell are you doing!?" Alejandra yelled. She grabbed Hana's fingers, prying them off of her neck. When Hana began to breathe again, her eyes unfocused until she noticed Sombra, they began to tear up instantly. "Help! S-She just- I-" She tried to speak, but each word was too painful as she sobbed. Alejandra held her tightly, rocking her gently to calm her down. "Shh, it's ok. No one's here." She felt warm tears fall on her shoulder as Hana hugged Sombra as tight as she could. She heard footsteps behind her, and a groan when the person entered the room. "She's a madwoman. A broken doll." the French assassin spoke, looking at the girl in her arms with disgust. Gabe wandered over as well, sighing and leaving as soon as he understood the situation. "And you weren't? As I recall the same thing happened to you too, perra." Widowmaker left, leaving Hana and Alejandra in the room as the girl wept. "It's ok, you're safe now. You're ok.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit, evil Hana now  
> If you couldn't tell the 'dark Hana' was a hallucination, or an alter ego. So whatever the alter ego does, Hana will do (Dark Hana was strangling Hana, but Sombra only saw Hana strangling herself.)  
> Dark Hana will have a very important roll in the next chapter, the mission!  
> Thank you for reading, and Happy New Year!! (in like 7 hours for me but oh well)


	9. A New D.Va

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission is sneaking closer, as Hana gets new upgrades and tech.  
> After a heated argument with Sombra, Hana must go back to Gibraltar, to act like her normal self, but must commence the assassination of her father, Jack Morrison.  
> Hana doesn't want to do the mission, but after encouragement from Sombra, she is left with a choice.  
> Who will you choose, him or me?  
> Which will you choose, slavery, or world domination?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would NOT believe the trouble I went through to update.  
> First I write about 1500 words in Word Doc.  
> Then I publish it, only to find out that it didn't  
> and I already deleted the word Doc. and didn't have it copied and pasted.  
> FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
> Oh well, this is a better version of it so I guess the universe told me "hey ur chapter sucks fix it"  
> thanks universe  
> ANYWAY I'll stop babbling so u can read  
> this one is gonna b long, so get ur pants ready  
> thank you so much for reading, ily C:

The water dripped down onto the floor, where it had collected ad puddled. As soon as it dropped, the puddle was swept away, down into the drain and in the pipes below. Hana stared at her reflection in the metal drain as the water showered over her head and fell back into the pipes. She was shivering. The water in the Talon base was cold as hell, she'd have to talk to Sombra about that. She noticed she'd gotten paler and skinnier, assuming it was due to the nanobots in her bloodstream. Her hair was cut shorter, to her shoulders exactly, and her eyes looked bleak, almost empty.

She looked like a ghost.

After her lips became too many shades lighter, she twisted the lever until the water stopped, a few drops that were left trickling on the ground. She pulled the shower curtain to the side, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body before opening the bathroom door.

Sombra sat on her couch, her feet dangling over the top of the arm rest, as if she owned the place. She was eating chips and typing into her holographic keyboard.

_God, I miss eating so much..._

"Oh? You're already out? I thought you'd take longer," the woman exclaimed as she took another triangle and chewed loudly. "Water...was cold." Sombra nodded, looking back to her screen to read again.

Hana's vocal cords healed a bit, but the tissue around her throat showed no signs of regenerating back. She sighed, grabbing some clothes and pulling them on. "Your upgrades finally finished last night, took me forever to make it, so you better like it!" Sombra yelled, grinning as she watched Hana tie her wet hair to a pony tail. "Let's go," she demanded. Sombra stood up opened the door, and led Hana to her room.

After the 'accident' in the missions room, Hana managed to snap her vocal _cords_ in a way that would take a few months to heal.  _That damn parasite of an alter ego..._

Once they reached the room, it had just occurred to Hana that she'd never been inside. As Sombra opened the door, Hana suddenly felt awkward, but the feeling immediately vanished when the door swung open to reveal the pig pen. Trash, electronics, and stacks of paper littered the floor. While Hana tripped on almost every obstacle in the way, Sombra gracefully navigated to a door with a sticker of her skull logo on the front. She opened it, and as Hana peered inside she noticed it was a clean, neat environment. It was almost as if the previous room was another world.

Sombra sat down on a purple wheeled chair, gliding across the floor to a desk with a keyboard, computer, and 6 different monitors. She tapped away at the keyboard, making a show of it by turning around to grin at Hana while she pressed enter. A printer next to her suddenly sputtered to life, and began to mold something together from inside. Hana watched as the 3D printer finished, amazed.

It created a brace of some kind, with speakers in the front, fans whirling from the inside, and a cylinder poking out from the center. Sombra twisted around, leaning over the chair's back with her legs hanging out in front of her. "Looks cool, right? This thing has an equipped speaker, a re-breather, and it's waterproof for when you swim!" Sombra yelled excitedly. "The circle thing in the middle with attach itself to the part where your breathing thing connects, and BAM! Now you'll look super badass!" Hana smiled, mentally preparing herself before she unscrewed the tube from her throat and putting on the brace. When she turned it on, the cylinder adjusted to her size and entered her neck effortlessly and without any pain. She immediately breathed in, glad to finally get rid of the breathing machine she had to carry around.

"Sombra, this is...!" Hana started, but her eyes widened when she heard her own voice as clear as day. She tested it out, discovering that the sound hadn't come from her mouth, but the speakers on the device. "Now you can talk like normal! I knew you'd still be injured for a little longer, so I added this in! Que chido?" Sombra asked, grinning from ear to ear. Hana began to tear up, and flug herself at the hacker, squeezing her tightly. "Thank you so much! It's amazing, no wait, you're amazing!" Hana cried out happily. When she peeked up at Sombra, she noticed the pink tint on her cheeks. "Well, I wouldn't say _that_ , but thanks." Sombra scratched her head awkwardly, but returned the embrace.

For the first time since she's been here, Hana finally felt happy.

~

The uniform Reaper made for her was almost identical to her last. The color scheme was black, red, and purple, much like her new brace. Her gloves were equipped with a device that she could activate with her cybernetics she would get soon. When used, it sends out a deadly electric shock that could deactivate tech, and kill enemies. Her pistol was also upgraded, instead of each individual bullet firing each second, it now shoots 5 with a single pull of the trigger.

Needless to say, Hana was impressed.

She was also terrified of what it would be used for next.

_Haha! You're excited, right? I can't wait to test these out!_

**_Shut_ ** _up. I don't need them thinking I'm crazy._

"Did you say something?" Sombra asked. Hana shook her head, her happy mood vanished, and instead filled with fear. Next was another operation to install the cybernetics into her head.

~

The doctors wheeled Hana into the operation room on a squeaky gurnee. She didn't recognize them as the doctors that tortured her, so maybe these were real doctors. As soon as she entered, the nurse grabbed a syringe with a long, thin needle, flicking it as Hana stared at the clear liquid inside. "Hey, wait! Wha-" before she could finish, the nurse stuck the needle in her. Hana groaned in pain, suddenly feeling tired, her eyelids drooping and feeling heavy. She closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber as they installed her cybernetics.

~

Sombra pushed open the doors to the medical bay, finding the room assigned to Hana's doctors. She shoved it open, startling the nurse, but the lead doctor continued to work. "Hey," she shouted, showing her purple computer chip, "put this in her port. That's an order." The man turned around, revealing Hana, looking fragile, as if one touch would shatter her to pieces. They were working on her eye, the original eye missing from her empty socket, and the tech eye was in the doctor's hand. "I'm afraid I can't do that. If any malware touches her system, the damage will-" before he finished, Sombra gently pulled up her coat, showing off her gun and translocator. As soon as the doctor looked down at it, his eyes widened, and he grabbed the computer chip. "What position are you in to be making orders?" Sombra turned and walked away, opening the door. Before she stepped out, she turned to the doctor and smiled. "I own her. Isn't that enough? I'm also the person that won't hesitate to kill you, you're easily replaceable." Before he could reply, she shut the door, grinning to herself. Sombra opened her coat pocket, revealing the key to Hana's medical room.

Oh, she definitely had a position to make commands alright.

~

Hana could barely open her eyes without feeling excruciating pain. She could only see with her right eye, watching the doctor above her, but her whole body was numb and couldn't move. "...Disgusting... thinks she can... someone's gonna find..." She couldn't hear all of what he had said, but she heard bits and pieces of it.  _Who is he talking about?_

The doctor noticed her eyelid twitching, his gaze met with hers instantly. "She's waking up, drug her again. A stronger dose this time, please." She saw the nurse again, holding a bigger dose of the strange liquid in the syringe. She felt the needle in her neck, and instantly fell asleep.

The next day, she gained contentiousness. Her right eye and right size of her head ached, so she decided to keep her eyes closed. In a matter of seconds, her

_DOWNLOADING...76%_

Once the download finished, the logo for the company that made the cybernetics vanished, and replaced with Sombra's logo. _What did she do?_

When the logo disappeared, she could finally open her eyes without any pain. When she suddenly opened her eyes, Widowmaker, who was sitting on her side, eyes widened as she stood up. "You're awake. Good. You're ready for the mission." She put down the magazine she was reading, and got up to help Hana. "Where's Sombra?" she asked. "She's in her room getting ready. She wanted to talk to you before you left." Hana smiled and opened the door. "Thanks Amelie!" Before she realized her mistake, Widowmaker glared at her, and turned away before replying. "It's no problem, Hana." When she closed the door, she realized the assassin had called her by her real name.

When she reached Sombra's room, the door was open, and she was sitting at her computer. "Hey Sombra, what did you do with my system?" Hana asked. Sombra turned around and got up. "I put a chip inside to control you. Before you panic, it's just in case you can't do the mission. I can also contact you and send you photos and videos for you to see." Hana nodded, but when Sombra grabbed her shoulders, she tensed up. "You need to do the mission. If I control you, it proves to me that you won't be able to do any other missions for me." Tears gathered in Hana's left eye, she looked down to hide it. "But... He's my father... How can I do this?" Sombra sighed, sitting back down at her computer. "Just do it, please. I need to trust you." Hana sighed, grabbing Sombra's chair and spinning it around. She shot her arm out to the other side of the back of the chair, trapping her in. "If you haven't trusted me yet, why do you still keep me around!? I almost died for you!" Hana cried out. The tears fell from her eyes, and Sombra realized how Hana felt. "Hana... I just-"

"Don't just!... I'm leaving." Before Sombra could grab Hana again, she escaped.

When she walked outside with Widowmaker, they reached the plane. "Alright, you need to act natural. Act like you did before, and at night you kill him. Your gloves on your suit will be able to copy his fingerprints, just in case if you need it." Hana nodded, pulling the buckle over her head. "Oh, and Hana?" she turned around to see Amelie smiling. "Good luck." Immediately after, the smile vanished, and she walked away.

_... Woah, I like her._

**_Shut_ up!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy  
> next chapter is the mission, prepare for feels.  
> Thank you so much for reading! I just spent 2 hours typing jfc-  
> I hope you enjoyed, cya in the next one  
> Contact my tumblr @insaneotaku421 if you have any questions!


	10. Greetings and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana says hello to her old allies of Overwatch, only to leave the next day. She must commence the assassination of her father, Soldier 76.  
> After she hesitates to end her father's life, something goes wrong with her cybernetics, leaving Sombra unable to access her. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo what up its ya boi  
> i've started every chapter notes with yo haven't i? oh well  
> PREPARE YOUR TISSUES  
> not for the reason you're thinking >:^)  
> there's some feels in this chapter, just warning you guys  
> enjoy!

Hana sighed as she stood at the entry of what she once called home. She hesitated to knock, feeling light headed. Before she could tap her knuckles on the door, a camera in the corner lit up, sputtering to life. "Agent Song?" Athena asked, "Where have you been? You've been gone for a month!" Before Hana could explain, the AI interrupted her. "I'll tell the others of your arrival. Agent Santos has been... emotional since your leave." Hana nodded, and the door swung open on its own. Right as she walked inside, she heard the sound of dubstep and roller blades skating across the marble floor. "Hana!? How could you leave me!?" Lucio cried out. He practically tackled her, sobbing into her shoulder. She patted his back and laughed, noticing the Swiss doctor stumble into the hallway, curious about the scene. "Hana, what happened to you? Come to my clinic right away, you need a checkup!" Hana laughed, she could hardly understand what she was saying, due to her thick accent. She pushed Lucio away as he wiped his tears, reciting the fake excuse Sombra told her to tell anyone who asks. "There was an accident with my mech, that's all. I've recovered!" The doctor nodded, motioning for her to follow. "You look like you haven't eaten in years!"  _You wouldn't believe the pain of not eating junk food for weeks!_

After several pokes with a needle, a blood withdrawal, and a bowl of Swiss chocolates, Hana sat on the medical table, eating with her arm that wasn't entirely sore. "It's quite strange, you said you had a Meka accident, but they filled your bloodstream with nanobots?" Angela asked as she observed the data from a microscope. "Uh, y-yeah! My throat was injured so they did it so it could heal faster!"  She nodded nervously, but the doctor had a perplexed expression anyway. "Yet they put on that brace that would prevent the tissue from regenerating?" Hana shrugged, feeling a drop of sweat drip down her back. Mercy kept her gaze into Hana's, a doubtful stare stabbing into her. Finally, she tore away. "Oh well, it would be trouble to locate these doctors anyway, they should have kept you in some sort of cyrostasis chamber, or maybe with some formalin to let you rest." Hana didn't understand, but nodded anyway as the doctor stood up. Angela grabbed her folder of data, lightly hitting Hana's stomach as she grinned. "You better eat more for now on, a soldier needs some muscle on those bones!" Hana smiled and shrugged, surprised at the sudden contact as the swiss doctor walked out of the door. As soon as she passed the door frame, she stopped, waving to someone waiting at the door. She continued to walk out, and the new person walked inside of the clinic.

It was Hana's father.

"Where the hell were you Hana? It's been a month! The data extraction would have taken a month at most!" Before she could explain, he noticed the brace on her neck. "What is that? What did she do to you?" He reached out to her neck, and Hana instantly felt the blood drain from her face. In a blurry daze, she reached out her arm, unsure of what her fist met with. When she looked back up, she stared in horror as she heard his visor drop to the floor with a clatter. His eyes widened, a purple and yellow bruise swelling on his chin. Before he could reach out to her again, she dashed away, tripping over the door frame as she ran straight to her room. Her heart was pounding, her head feeling heavy and light at the same time. She felt her cheeks get numb, but right before she knew what was happening, she fell. Her eyesight darkened in a tunnel shape, as she stared up at her closed door. Before she passed out on the cold tile floor, she heard someone calling out her name.

~

Hana lied down in bed, staring up at the ceiling after waking up from her unexpected slumber. She turned her head to her empty, bare walls. It was restored to the blank room before she moved in when she first joined Overwatch, her computer, desk, posters, everything was gone. She couldn't decide if they kept them somewhere, or threw it out. _Oh well, I can just buy another streaming computer, or make one._

As she examined what her room became, she noticed a green sticky note stuck on her wall. _"Yo, Hana, I saw you pass out in the hallway and brought you to your room. You gave me a heart attack! I got you some food and water, stay hydrated and healthy!"_ At the bottom of the note was a sketch of a tropical tree frog with a thumbs up, making Hana smile. She looked down at the floor, noticing the container of chili, with another sticky note, this time it was red, and written with illegible chicken scratch. She could make out most of it. _"Howdy, Hana. You can probably guess who this is. Lucio came rolling into the kitchen, hollerin' about leftover chili from tonight, so I warmed some up for ya! Hope ya feel better, stay warm! Maybe soon we can play that cowboy game you mentioned awhile back, I bet I'll be great at it! ;)"_ Hana felt her heart melt at the notes, opening up the container of McCree's famous spicy chili, taking a bite as tears welled up in her eyes. She noticed 2 more notes stuck together underneath McCree's, reading them as she scooped up a giant spoonful of chili.

 _"Hana, I heard you were feeling unwell. It is my wish that you stay healthy and hydrated. Please rest up and eat, many of us are worried about you. The next note is from my brother, my apologies if you cannot read it, I could hardly understand it myself. - Hanzo Shimada"_ The note was blue, and the second one was another green one. _"Yo Hana, srry about u feeling sick. W/ Zen rn praying for ur health and safety! dont play 2 many vid games, take breaks 2 hydrate and eat! - w/ love, ur fav cyborg ninja dude"_ At the bottom of the note was a drawing of a dragon in the shape of a noodle and Zenyatta, along with a small note at the bottom. _"P.S: btw Luci totally has a major crush on u dont tell him i said tht <3"_  Hana laughed, wiping away her tears and finishing up her food. She drank the rest of the water bottle Lucio gave her, and made a mental note to herself.

_After I'm done with this, I'll come back to them, and never leave them again._

After eating and getting dressed, she remembered the promise she made to Sombra. "You have to do this today, and get out of there as soon as possible. Act normal, but don't get attached to them." Well, she already broke one of her promises. She grabbed the glove Reaper made her, and grabbed a dagger she left in her room, swallowing her fears and opening the door.

~

Hana snuck opened the door to her father's room, copying his finger prints and placing her fingers on the scanner. It opened with a ring, and Hana crouched near his bed, where he suddenly stood up, peering into the darkness. "Hello..?" he asked. Right before he grabbed his visor, she attacked. She pinned him to the bed, with his arms underneath her legs as she raised the blade above his chest. Before she could strike down, her arms froze. She felt a cold sweat drip down her back, and her legs began to tremble with fear. "Hana? Is that you...?" he cried out to the darkness, trying to reach out to touch her. Before he could, she screamed. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He stopped, lowering his hands and staring up at her, his eyes unfocused. "Hana, listen. Just put the weapon down and breathe. You're ok... You're sa-" before he could finish, she interrupted him, bringing the blade an inch closer. "NO I'M NOT! NOTHING IS OK! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! JUST SHUT UP!" Tears began to drip down her cheeks, landing on his chest where the blade would soon meet. "Hana, I'm here! I'll hack into your cybernetics, just close your eyes and don't listen." Sombra jumped in, the clacking of her keyboard as she entered Hana's mind. As soon as the typing stopped, a message popped into her eyesight. "CONNECTION UNSTABLE. UNABLE TO CONNECT TO '50MBR4' "

"Hana, someone's already in there! GET OUT OF THERE!" Sombra panicked, trying to connect again. Just then, pale hands wrapped around her own. They almost glowed, like a ghost. She felt a cold breath on her ear as her alter ego whispered. "Just leave this to me, I'll do it. I'll have all the fun.." She shivered, feeling numb again as she slowly drifted away. Before she completely lost herself, she saw the terrified look in her father's milky white eyes as the hands wrapped around her own raised up, only to swipe down in a second. Before the blade pierced his chest, Hana's sight darkened, until she couldn't see a thing, a ringing lingering in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DANG THIS TOOK FOREVER TO TYPE.  
> WHEN I FINALLY DID MY FINGERS HURT AFTER WRITING A PARAGRAPH  
> anywho, I wrote 5 pages, front to back in school and after writing i decided to change it up a bit so I hope this is better  
> (YO CASSITY I BET U DIDN'T EXPECT THAT AND THIS MENTION, SUP BRUH I SEE U READING)  
> ok i'll stop being stupid now lmao  
> THANKYOUSOMUCHFORREADING  
> LOVE Y'ALL AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED  
> i was wrong about the tissues, thts for the next chapter  
> I'm separating it into 2 cuz hell naw am i typing all that shiz in one sitting  
> im craving chili DAMN YOU MCCREE  
> okok you can stop reading now this is practically a shit post  
> K IM DONE I PROMISE  
> bye
> 
> jk
> 
> now bye  
> (wtf even is my life)
> 
> ok i promise bye
> 
> wait no-


End file.
